Stellas unknown love:part one
by rose12566
Summary: Brandon and Stella together or not. Soon stella see's Brandon hold Mitzi's hand it's all over. But will this Break-up show an unknown love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The broken heart

"Bzzz, Bzzz!"

"Daddy only a few more minutes they don't need me now for the ball." Said Stella waving her arm. "Oh no I'm goanna be late for class!" Stella quickly got out of bed. 'Hmm no already wore it. Nah. Maybe. Aha this one.' It was a yellow tube shirt with a pink jacket and pink shorts. Now running to the shower Stella got undressed and washed her hair with her favorite shampoo "mm Apple." After Stella rinsed off she checked the time it was now 8:00 she was about to be late. Class started at 8:15. She only had 15 minuets!

(In class) "Now we will learn about roots and how they will help in a desperate situation." said Professor Palladium. "Now we will examine the different roots that should be on your tables. Raise your hand if you do not have any roots."

"Umm Professor we have no roots." Musa raised her hand.

"Musa did you read the board? You must first recite the spell in order to get the samples." Professor Palladium said almost agitated by Musa and Layla.

"Well sorry Professor P." Musa whispered to Layla. Layla giggled.

"Ansedo moried kokl," He anounced"Is a common spell used on almost anything you want to transport. When I say anything I mean anything. But in order to transport the product to the place of transport you must think of that particular place."

(After School)

'Brandon when will you show up for our date' Stella instantly saw a red bike in the distance. "Brand...oh hi Sky. What brings you here?"

"Um I came to see bloom" Sky looked around not seeing anyone else.

"Um sky did you forget she's with Baltor now or did you need a refresher." Stella was cautious now that Sky had wanted Bloom to be back with him.

"I am aware Stella but I need to talk to her about-"

"Save it," Sky saw there was something wrong with her. "Sky can I ask you a question?"

"Ya sure anything Stella. What happened?" He looked really concerned about Stella.

"What happened to Brandon, he won't answer my text or calls or even dates for that matter. Is he with Mitzi If he is I'm going to really be furious." Stella's face was has red as a tomato when she said Mitzi.

Sky suddenly remembered that Brandon had been mentioning Mitzi when he was on the phone." Stella I don't want to tell you this but Brandon talk's to Mitzi 24\7 ever sense you guys left earth after the black circle was defeated. When I stay up studying Brandon's always in a corner texting Mitzi it's unnatural. He's up till 3:00 in the morning when it's like 3:00 Pm on earth."

"Oh Sky why does he love that witch over me," Stella put her face in his chest balling. "Why that over perfumed hog!" Stella was now grasping Sky in a really tight hug. She was looking for comfort and love that Brandon never understood. She thought she might be falling for Sky or someone else.

"Stella everything's going to be alright. Brandon doesn't know what he's missing," Sky looked down at Stella seeing her pain and sorrow. He felt the same trait when Bloom left him for Baltor. "Stella how about we go out for ice cream? It would be fun my treat, ok? You can get anything you like."

"Ok Sky. But you drive I can't steer those bikes." Stella tried to let out a small smile but it came out as a frown.

"Ok Stell," Sky sensed the growing pain she felt. "But first you have to smile for me." She gave a weak smile but that was all she could do in all this pain. "Ok Stella good enough for me."

"How did you last with all this pain Sky it's hard to live now knowing that Brandon's with that witch. How was he ever attracted with that (word that rhymes with witch). Ugggg." Surprised with her language Sky quickly handed Stella his extra helmet.

(At ice cream shop in magix)

"Um I would like Strawberry ice cream with a cherry please," Stella pointed at her favorite ice cream and toping. "Thank you." Sky got rocky road with extra marshmallows. 'Stella you just got to live with the fact that Mitzi is better than you and Brandon hates you and loves Mitzi the hog.'

"Oh hi Stella," The guy that she cared for her whole life came her with no one by his side oh wait scratch that Mitzi's right behind him in her overly powerful perfume. "Hi Sky mind if we join you guys. Oh this is my cousin Mit…. Emily."

"Oh hi Mitzi or is it Brandon's new girlfriend. I'm sorry Brandon but I think this calls for a break up. Well between you and me of course you seem way happier with 'Emily' or is it Mitzi I've never figured that out. Oh Brandon for your info I hope you know she's a witch." Stella actually blasted Mitzi's shoes to clown shoes how funny.

"Stella wait it's not how it seems. Mitzi was helping me with your gift but I couldn't get her to agree so I said I would go somewhere with her as a fake boyfriend you got to believe me Stella." She saw that he was lying to her face.

"No Brandon I don't believe you it's all across your face your lying straight to my face. Go Belivix," Stella looked weak but self-assured that she could make it a little way's in the woods. "Bye Brandon. Go Speedix!" Stella now crying like a family member died; flew fast into the woods only seeing Sky follow her.

"Stella no!" Stella now laying on the forest floor unconscious with a net over her electrified and armed. Sky knew this was from Red fountain but he knew the only person this was given to was Brandon but he was nowhere in sight. "Hold on Stella I'll get you out of there in a second." Sky knew how to free the net but he needs the box it came from or any box. But the only box he new of was his bike seat he had a box just in case Stella or Bloom needed a extra box for shopping. "Aghob honme hocwe." That was the spell or saying for the net to retract inside.

Sky put Stella on his lap and propped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall of the bike. "Hold on Stella I got you." He was determined to get her back to Alfea and heal Stella so she would live (the net may cause death, numbing of the throat or any numbness anywhere on the body, and or mild flu). Sky was guessing the net caused death for Stella. Sky looked up and down from Stella to Alfea's gates. But they weren't getting any closer than before. "Oh ya Stella we need your essence." When Sky said essence a ball of light came from her hand. Quickly Sky grabbed her wrist and shot the ball of light at the gate. Now the gates were getting closer and closer. "Hold on Stella." Mounting off his bike Sky held her like a in a bride pose on a wedding day.

(At Alfea)

"Stella wake-up. Please wake-up we need you." A girl with red hair looked down at Stella.

"Sky! Sky!" Is all Stella could say in her sleep. Her dream would show her what will happen in the future (But I won't tell you because it's a secret and if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it). Sky was pacing back and forth waiting for someone to call him in.

"Stella?" He came running to her side only to see that she was still unconscious. "Ms. F will she be alright? Will she live?" Sky kept his eyes on Stella not daring to look away from her face.

"It's too soon to see if she will or not but Sky calm down don't be like Brandon that hurt her. She still has feeling for him but new feelings for you."

"Wait what Ms. F did you just say she has feeling for Sky!" Flora asked looking confused. 'I thought she loved Brandon.' Everyone in the room looked confused when Ms. F announced that Stella had feelings for Sky. "So Sky what happened in the woods when you were with her?" Flora knew everyone was wondering so she stood up.

"Well she just got finished talking with Brandon and switched to Belivix and flew off I wanted to make sure she was alright so I followed her in the woods. When I got there she was under a electrified net. The only person that I know of that has that type of net was Brandon. So I grabbed a box that I kept for emergency's and said the spell and taped up the box and grabbed Stella and propped her arms on my neck. Then I asked for her essence so that's how we got here."

"Brandon stop, stop it please let me go I can't move I'm I'm late for class. Brandon Mitzi's your girlfriend not me anymore so leave me alone!" Stella was still asleep but seeing the past not the future.

"Sssh everyone listen she's talking about the incident." Musa of was the first one to notice Stella talk.

"The hog can kiss you all over I don't care anymore. Sky's the only one that could understand me other than the girls. He actually care's about me unlike you. Enjoy your life with the witch. Send me a post card. Sunray! Ouch." Stella suddenly stopped breathing.

"Ms. F we need to help her!" Sky was the first one to say this.

"Sky the only way is for a person she loves to kiss her but you have to tell her that you woke her up and saved her from death not Brandon."

"Ok." Sky held Stellas limp body in his arms, crying he went down kissing Stella. This went on for a minute. Stella's eyes fluttered open only to see Sky's outline.

"Sky is that you?"

"Yes Stella it's me. I need to tell you something. So here it is. I saved you from dying I had to kiss you in order to wake you up." Stella looked stunned like he just told her she had died.

"Girls is that true what he said?"

"Absolutely Stella would we ever lie to you. " The winx harmonized.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The revival

(The next day)

"Oh Stella only if you knew what we knew about you." Musa was giggling about what Ms. F told them that Stella liked Sky.

"What do you know about me nothing except my name." Musa was surprised but hurt.

"Yes I do Stell I know you either love or like sky either one." Stella started to turn red like a strawberry.

"Well I do but only as a friend." Stella was thinking the opposite. 'Nah Boyfriend more what I'm thinking of.'

"Ya likely story Stell. When you were asleep we heard you say Sky's name like 100 times then talked about how you got that net on you in the woods." Musa was always joking around but this time she was telling the truth.

"Ok Musa maybe I do have a little crush on Sky but it's minor like last year's handbags no biggie, right?" Stella looked down only to see a drawing of her-self on the floor. "Hmmm, Musa did Helia do this? Or did Sky do it?" They noticed it had an H at the bottom that was a artist trait they always leave a remnants of their self on the art work. "Helia!" Stella and Musa screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Ummm yes ladies?" Helia wanted to be polite to them but not servant like.

Stella held out the picture. "Helia is this your drawing of me how nice thank you tell sky that too. Also send him my regards hope you and him have a lovely afternoon. Bye helia."

"Ok Stell have it your way." Helia said this without a care but to tell Sky the message.

(At Redfountain)

"Sky Stella said thanks for the picture and she sends her regards. Oh and also she said have a lovely afternoon."

"Ok oh Helia how did she look when she had the picture? I need to know."

"Ummm as Stella-tastic as usual. But she smiled like she said this in her mind: 'Oh Sky thank you for sending me this.' She really looked like she appreciated it."

"Thank you Helia for doing that for me." Sky was on the edge of the bed with his feet firmly on the ground. He looked love sick and it didn't take long for Helia to notice.

"Umm Sky are you falling for Stella or am I imagining this?" Sky looked over at Helia still love sick.

"The first one Helia it's like she understood me like I was one of her like girlfriends (girlfriends meaning the winx club). The whole time we were at the ice cream shop all we did was see each other and talk about our own life and our ups and downs. It was like Stella and I were the only people in the magic dimensions. Nothing me or Bloom ever felt when we were together."

Helia noticed that Sky wanted to ask Stella out but didn't want Bloom to be mad at him or Stella. "Well Sky why don't you text Stella and bloom and tell Stella that you love her and want to be more than friends. But to Bloom ask her if she doesn't mind you and Stella to be a couple. But I suggest you text Bloom first." Sky was shocked that Helia had figured out his own thoughts by just looking at his face.

"Ok Helia. Bloom first Stella second." 'Ok Bloom where are you' Sky was scrolling to find Blooms number. "Aha" Helia looked at Sky like he was the craziest person on the planet. Here's what the text said 'Bloom I need to know if me and Stella can be a couple or more than friends.'

'Y do u need my permission. I don't 3 u any more get it I 3 Baltor.'

'Ok just needed to make sure.' (Bloom offline).

'Umm hi Stell r u awake?'

'I am now. Wats the rush? Its only 3 in the morning.'

'Umm this isn't easy but will u be my GF?' Sky was nervous and wasn't sure she would say yes or no.

'Sky can I talk to u later I'm not sure about it yet ok? I need time to think.'

(Stella offline). _'How am I goanna figure this out? Stella never gave me an answer and didn't wait for my text back, maybe she doesn't want to tell me so we can talk face to face. Either way she has to tell you an answer, right?'_

(Skys dream)

"Selena come here and welcome Daddy back." Stella was smiling looking at the door with a man with Blonde shabby hair.

"Daddy Daddy look at this." The small child said. She held up a small ball of light.

"Aww Selena great job soon you will be great at controlling your magic energy. You're like your Mom the fairy of The sun." Sky looked up at Stella and Selena. "And you and your mom will be safe."

"We will always be safe Sky and you know that. Selena knows that too." Stella leaned in to kiss him. Selenas eyes got big and almost started to cry because they have never been that close to kissing before. Finally they leaned in together for a very romantic kiss. Selena hugged her Mom and Dad.

"Hey Selena why don't you go play with Artic he really misses you. He was whimpering the whole ride over here." Selena gave a small nod and ran off.

(The next day)

"So Stella what are you going to tell him. I mean not to be nosy or anything I mean you guys really looked like you connected and belonged together. But I have no say in your dissension but I would say yes if I were you Stell."

"But Bloom you know if you date them it's harder to break them but I need to help him with his fashion sense. Prince Protection program is the vibe he's giving off with his outfits." Bloom giggled.

"Well Stell that's his fashion sense not yours but he's just trying to look modern but royal his parents check up on him every day at lunch to check his clothes. You can't blame him for it being drilled in his head. He never told them it wasn't him. They said if he didn't obey their orders they'll disown him. My Birth parents would have never done that even if I did a crime they would of told me to do something like chores or something."

"That's harsh if I did anything bad my dad would of said 'Stella no shopping or anything for two weeks.' I would of balled and beg for only one week. But he never lowered the punishment he would have made me do royal duties." Stella looked down at her phone. "Bloom it's him should I answer it or ignore it?"

"Stella answer it now!"

"Hello? Oh hi Sky. What did you say tonight at eight? Ok then. I'll give you my answer at dinner ok? Great see you at eight. Bye."

"So what happened?" Bloom was curious.

Stella paused and gave her a faint smile. "Well he wanted to talk to me over dinner I have no clue what about though." She looked down to her feet.

"Stella what is your answer?"

"(The answer is disclosed in this so you don't know the answer. Wait till dinner)."

"Oh he will be surprised at it."

"Hopefully he doesn't freak out."

The two girls giggled.

(At dinner)

"So Sky what did you want to talk about? I mean not like we won't talk about stuff but what are your main points you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to talk about your answer and a dream I had."

"Wait what about dream? Don't make it up I took a body language class on solaria."

"Well you and I were married and had a little girl named Selena. She had the power of the sun like you she had blonde hair and amber eyes." Stella quickly nodded so she could hear more about his dream. "We lived in Solaria; you wanted her to grow up in a peaceful environment so we lived there. Your father still lived there in his own chambers. Also if you had a dog what would you name him?"

"Umm Artic why do you ask? I do like the little girls name Selena." She gasped." Sky in your dream did Selena cry when we kissed?"

"Well Artic was the name of the dog. Yes she did why did you have a similar dream?"

"No the same dream!" Stella screamed in a whisper. "But it was last night at ten. What time did you fall asleep?"

"Stell I hate to tell you this but I had it at the same time as you."

"One sec. Hi Bloom. No I haven't told him yet. I'm getting to it. But the weirdest thing happened. I'll tell you later ok. Bye Bloom. Oh sorry Sky Bloom needed something from my room. Wait WHAT! That means we felt each other's thoughts and feelings to make a future inside both our minds. Ok Stell calm down." She was hyperventilating but was starting to get calm. "Sky here's my answer to the text from last night…. I'm going to say yes." He could not believe she said that right then and there.

"Stella you better not be lying to me." Stella shook her head. "Yes!" He ran over to Stella and picked her up and swirled her (like in those movies when they meet their true love and they said yes to a proposal).

She was surprised that Sky did this when Brandon was happy he just merely hug or kiss her. She knew the dream was real and that they would live together later. They would have a daughter together named Selena. She realized she had to keep the relationship up with Sky. Mostly make sure she never sees Brandon or Mitzi ever again. If so an illusion spell will go automatically. They won't detect it because they aren't magical and can't sense a magic trail or essence. Stella leaned in to kiss Sky but was disturbed by someone else blonde.

"Sky what's she doing here?" Diaspro pointed at me. "Well Sky why is she in your arms and not Bloom huh. Any way I'm here to check up on you ordered by the King of Erackleon. FYI your dad will be surprised." Diaspro disappeared in thin air. The air turned thick and cold.

"I have to get to my Father. Diaspro is a Bitch and I mean it." Sky had determination in his eyes.

"Sky mind if I come with you since it would be faster?" She looked down and up at Sky hoping for a yes.

"Sure Stell transport us." Stella smiled.

"Ummm think we have to pay first." She pointed at the bill of $60.00. He paid with jewels. They accepted.

"Ring of Solaria!" Her finger began to glow. "Transport to Erackleon." Quickly Stella saw Erackleon in its glory. "Wow. Well I've been here before but you guys must have done some improvements in the garden and the fountains." She put her finger in the water. It was turning red and pink like a steak.

"Stella take your finger out." She pulled her finger back. "It hurts when it's red. It's poison to the touch. So if burglars come and want a sip it turns to poison. It's pretty brutal."

"We should go inside." He nods.

"Sky I thought you loved Bloom not a Solarian princess. Stella I'm sorry but tell me why you and my son are how you say a couple?" Sky's father says

"Father Bloom left me for Baltor. Stella was the only one that treated me right after that."

"Well Sky rescued me when Brandon tried to kill me because we broke up. I was dying and the only way he could save me was to kiss me. He did this for a minute I think. He and the girls knew there was a connection between him and me. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and he lifted me off my feet. So that's all."

"Ok Diaspro said the lifting part but the rest I have to figure out. For now you will stay here with Sky to see if this was a good idea. I will tell your schools that you two are on Erackleon. For prince business." Sky and Stella look over at each other then the both nod at each other then at the king. "Stella you will sleep in the same bed as sky and tell us how you felt if you were protected or scared." Her mouth was open. Diaspro looked at the king then at Stella.

"Ummm sorry them in the same bed? That's wrong. If that's ok with them. I know that sky was with me once but he needs to tell you what he thinks." Skys father looked at Diaspro then at him.

"Father this will be a great test but only for a week. If she feels scared she can go back to Alfea. If she feels protected she will tell you that and if so has to sleep in the same bed for the rest of the trip." The King agrees to Skys offer. Stella was near Diaspro talking to her. Occasionally Sky heard his name and King. "Stella lets go get our things back at school ok?" She nods and takes his hand. When they walk outside Stella stops and looks at him.

"I'm not prepared for this Sky I don't know what I feel when I'm around you. I feel scared when I think of Brandon hurting you or me. I feel protected when I think of when you saved me. I feel trapped." She goes in his arms crying in his chest. "I miss this when I could tell a guy my feelings. My dad would do this. Hold me in his arms had say everything's goanna be alright. But now you're not save and neither am I. Brandon won't give up on this. He will find a way. Now I feel save in your arms. It's like I'm the weakling and your my shield. I know it's a strange metaphor but it's true." She looks up to kiss him then falls down suddenly.

"Stella. Stella wake-up." He picks her up in his arms propping hers around his neck running to the hospital wing. When they arrive Diaspro's the first one to come in looking at Sky then Stella.

"Is she ok " Is all that escapes her mouth.


End file.
